


Day 11: Illness

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2015 [11]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La varicelle n'épargne personne, y compris le fils de Jack et Hiccup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 11: Illness

**Author's Note:**

> Je le dis direct: c'est un enfant adopté! On est dans un univers moderne, donc pas de M-Preg en vue^^
> 
> Et oui, j'adore ce prénom :3

Des yeux bleus jetèrent un œil vers son père, quelques mètres plus loin, et comme il était de dos, il leva sa main pour gratter sa joue.

_Hayden, on t'a dit de ne surtout pas gratter.

L'enfant fixa son père, encore de dos. Comment avait-il su ? L'adulte se retourna, tournant des yeux vert en direction de l'enfant alité.

_Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais je te promets que ça ira mieux bientôt.

_Mais papaaaa, ça graaaatte !

L'auburn se rendit jusqu'au lit et s'y assit, mettant un bras derrière la tête brune.

_C'est toujours comme ça avec la varicelle. Et ça ne gratte pas, ça pique. Gratter, c'est ce que tu veux faire.

Il caressa une joue couverte de boutons rouges tendrement, admirant comme le sourire de son garçon revenait à ce doux touché. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors doucement, et l'autre père du petit arriva avec un plateau dans les mains.

_Quelqu'un a demandé des céréales au chocolat avec un gros mug de cacao ?

L'enfant sourit de toutes ses dents alors que l'auburn à ses côtés leva les yeux au ciel. Jack était vraiment trop coulant avec cet enfant. Il lui lança ce regard, celui que l'autre recevait chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, le regard qui signifiait qu'ils en rediscuteraient plus tard, lorsque leur fils ne serait pas dans les parages.

Jack lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Hayden était si occupé à pêcher ses céréales dans son lait qu'il ne dit rien.


End file.
